


Sweet Mornings

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ANYWAYS here have a happy seven lmao, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, aaa with 5 mins to spare before class starts hell ye, rated M just to be safe coz boobie grabbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Her laughter was the best thing to wake up to every morning.





	Sweet Mornings

  “Mmm…Morning…” Arms tucked around her waist, Saeyoung peppered many wet kisses around the back of her neck. His glasses were nice placed on the small desk beside the bed, and this gave him the perfect access to nuzzle her neck even closer.  
  
  Her laughter was the best thing to wake up to every morning.  
  
  “S-Saeyo _ung-!_ ” Voice pitched slightly at the feel of warm lips tickling her neck, she wiggled in his embrace. “Sweetie, that’s tickles!”  
  
  She didn’t see him, but she knew he was smiling up to his ears.  
  
  “Hmmmmm?” Hums practically tracing shivers in her petite body, he pulled her closer until her back flushed against his bare chest. “Where does it tickle?” His left hand then gently pushed away the long locks of soft brown hair to the side. Without a moment’s hesitance, Saeyoung continued to kiss the back of her neck. _Chuu…chup…_ He stopped to a certain spot, pale lips then sucked on the soft skin until he felt her shiver delightfully against his body.  
  
  His heart skipped a beat to hear that meek moan from her plump pink lips.  
  
  “Dear…” She whimpered faintly, cheeks now burned red at the close contact. “We’re gonna be late to open the store, and I don’t think Sae- _aah-!_ ” More shivers jolted up to the top of her head once she felt sharp teeth nipping on the left side of her neck.  
  
  “You’re so delicious…” He’d lost all care about being late. “I want to taste you more…” He’d lost all worries about the possibility of getting yelled at by his twin brother.  
  
  “I love you…” Eyes fluttered close, Saeyoung tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the back of her left ear. “I love you soooo much…” Strong arms gave her stomach a gentle squeeze, though one hand then slid upwards to cup her left breast. “You’re so warm, dear…So real…” Trembling fingers gave a firm squeeze, once again eliciting a delicate moan that rushed blood down south.  
  
  “Stay with me…?” His plea was a desperate murmur. “Pretty please…?”  
  
  Heat had long burned right to the top of her head. “Of course, dear…” But her smile was the widest, brightest one had ever seen.  
  
  And with that, “W-Whoah Saeyoung!” she squealed once she felt her body being dropped to the left. His arms still wrapped around her, her voice finally broke out to roaring laughter at the feel of warm hands tickling down to her thighs.  
  
  She didn’t see him, but she knew he was smiling up to his ears.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> think of it as a smol redemption fic from the Hell i put him thru in Ruptured Algorithm lmao i love seven and i ship him with happiness...


End file.
